


Apariencias

by elgatocosmico



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Doubt, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Mpregminhyuk, Romantic Fluff, Showmin, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgatocosmico/pseuds/elgatocosmico
Summary: Hyunwoo es demasiado reservado y sus compañeros no creen que lleve una cita en la fiesta de fin de año...
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 5





	Apariencias

Hyunwoo, es a ojos de sus compañeros laborales, alguien sumamente reservado, siempre con aquel semblante serio e incluso intimidante que hacía temblar a más de uno, pocas veces se le veía sonreír y la mayoría pensaba que lo hacía mas por simple cortesía que por verdaderamente querer hacerlo, si bien es alguien que sabe hacer su trabajo pocos querían pertenecer a su grupo por el prejuicio que le habían creado, pensaban que era un tipo de tirano que ni siquiera los dejaría descansar hasta acabar el trabajo.

Pocas personas son las que rodean constantemente a Hyunwoo, porque por más raro que les pareciese a los demás, verídicamente disfrutaban de su compañía, si bien hablaban y compartían tiempo con el mayor, poco sabían de su vida privada, no tenían idea si tenia papás, hermanos, una familia o si vivía cerca o lejos de su trabajo, esos temas siempre lograba evadirlos sacando, por maravilloso que suene, su lado sarcástico que hacia reír a sus compañeros, es por eso que se sorprendieron cuando este les dijo que iría acompañado a la cena de fin de año de la empresa, altamente curiosos, comenzaron a bombardearlo con todo tipo de preguntas llegando unas a ser absurdas “¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Rentaras a alguien? ¿Seguro que es real?”, si bien sabia lo molestos que podían llegar a ser sus compañeros las preguntas lo hizo cuestionarse si debería revelar un poco mas de su vida, pero llego a la conclusión de que algún día lo sabrían, así que simplemente dejaría que siguieran lanzando sus preguntas.

El día llego, Kihyun, Wonho, Changkyun, Jooheon y Hyungwon, estaban tan emocionados que se reunieron cerca de la entrada del lugar para no perderse la llegada de su compañero, estaban mas pendientes de eso que de la rifa que se llevaría a cabo, pero sinceramente quien podría atención a la rifa cuando su compañero más reservado llegaría con un tipo de cita, al fin podrían conocer un poco mas de la vida de este sin que evadiera el tema, quizás hasta podría llegar a considerarlos como cercanos. Mientras el mayor hacia su aparición estos gastaban el tiempo hablando sobre el vestuario o con quien llegaban sus demás compañeros y es que quien podía resistirse a una buena dosis de chisme entre amigos.

Sabían que había llegado Hyunwoo cuando Kihyun dejo de hablar y quedo viendo la entrada del lugar, los demás miraron hacia el mismo lugar para observar al moreno acercándose a ellos de la mano de un sonriente chico de cabello naranja, era unos centímetros más bajo que su compañero y al parecer era un portador si es que su pequeña barriga no los engañaba.

“Hola, el es Minhyuk, mi esposo” saludo y presento el moreno con su típica seriedad, el peli naranja aprovecho la conmoción de los compañeros de su esposo para agarrar la mano de cada uno a modo de presentación.

“Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Hyunwoo, siempre me habla de ustedes, es un placer al fin ponerle cara a cada nombre” ¿Amigos? ¿los consideraba sus amigos? Y es que como no sorprenderse si creían que eran irrelevantes en la vida del mayor, notaron que ninguno había regresado el saludo, así que se dispusieron a presentarse correctamente, no podían quedar como tarados frente al esposo de su nombrado nuevo amigo, después de las presentaciones tuvieron una nueva sacudida en sus pensamientos, ¿esposo? ¿Hyunwoo tenía esposo?, sin perder un minuto mas comenzaron a lanzarles preguntar para verificar la información dicha “¿Dónde se conocieron?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?, ¿Dónde se casaron? ¿Dónde fue la luna de miel? ¿alguna vez han ido a un club de swingers?” la pareja no dudo en responder con amabilidad cada una de las preguntas lanzadas, siendo Minhyuk el que contestaba la mayoría de ellas, aun sin soltar la mano de el amor de su vida, Changkyun no lo soporto mas y lanzo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente, pero nadie se atrevía a decir.

“¿De verdad están casados? ¿No te pago para venir?” sus demás compañeros le dieron una mirada que se interpretaba como cierra la boca y lo único que pudo hacer Minhyuk fue levantar las cejas de la impresión para después dejar escapar una gran carcajada, Hyunwoo ni siquiera se inmuto por aquello, a su pensar ya se habían tardado en lanzar aquel tipo de preguntas.

“Ten por seguro que lo único que va a pagar esta noche va a ser la cena” dijo sin que desapareciera aquel tono juguetón que lo caracterizaba “aunque entiendo su curiosidad, Hyunwoo, no suele ser el mas sociable, pero tengan por seguro tres cosas, soy su esposo, el hijo que llevo dentro es nuestro y que lo amo inmensamente” dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras le daba unas pequeñas caricias a su vientre “así que, porque no disfrutamos la fiesta y me dejan ganar aquellos juegos de azar” los demás solo pudieron asentir y sonreír, disfrutarían la celebración.

Al pasar de los minutos los cinco amigos notaron la química que tenía Hyunwoo y Minhyuk siendo uno mas expresivo que el otro, el mayor daba suaves y pequeños gestos a su esposo desde acariciarle la mano hasta pequeños y discretos masajes en su espalda baja, por otro lado el peli naranja no tenía problema en ser bastante expresivo, le acariciaba la mejilla, le robaba besos y le daba trozos de su comida, se movían tan naturalmente que cada duda que tenían los amigos se dispersaron al observarlos con atención, después de comer se movieron a jugar póker, siendo Minhyuk el más emocionado, con una pequeña advertencia del moreno “no jueguen con Minhyuk, terminaran en la calle”, bueno si su amigo lo decía era por algo, así que solo se limitaron a apoyarlo y a observar con ojos muy abiertos como ganaba juego tras juego, gracias al cielo le habían hecho caso a Hyunwoo, quien podía conocerlo más que él.

Después de una velada maravillosa se despidieron con la promesa de reunirse a cenar, al final de la noche cada uno solo pudo pensar en que debían dejarse llevar menos por las apariencias, uno nunca sabia lo que se estaba perdiendo de las personas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pareja es demasiado linda, me encanta este shipp✨


End file.
